Papá, ¿cómo le pediste matrimonio a mi mamá?
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: A InuYasha el mundo se le vino al suelo y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, si bien el niño había heredado su físico y fuerza, lo de imprudente y curioso lo tenía de la madre. Por nada del mundo le iba a decir. [Reto para: ¡mi compatriota del alma carajo! Ecu-deus del foro "Siéntate"]


**Yo, yo, yo y de nuevo yo. **

**CX Hola linduras.**

**Aquí me tienen nuevamente con un nuevo reto que elegí específicamente para mi compatriota del alma, Ecu-deus, Oh, linda, ya sabes que te amo.**

**Se sabía que el reto solo era para una autora pero ya que Morgan tuvo un percance ahora tiene dos, sí, un saludo a mi colega Paulii Taishô Oh, linda si te pasas por aquí, ¡suerte!**

**Decía yo que me encanta meterme en problemas, el humor no es lo mío pero por complacer a mi hermana perdida, (?) hago lo que sea.**

**Y como dice Morgan, es un reto y hay que demostrar de qué estamos hechos, ¿no?, de cualquier manera, Ecu, linda sabes que lo hago con amor infinitos, te quiero preciosa.**

**De verdad espero que te guste y disculpa mi intento de humor y que a veces me puede salir un poco forzado, (odio eso) de cualquier manera me esforzaré para no esforzarlo (?)**

**::::::::::::::**

**Reto del foro: **'¡Siéntate!'

**Reto pedido por: **Ecu-deus.

**Número de palabras: **3,568 (Con notas de autora y estas mismas)

**Link: ** w w w. Fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 6 / Espadas- Totosai – Retos -a- Pedido

**Cuenta la leyenda que si tomas un reto de ¡Siéntate!, tendrás buena suerte con los review's, favoritos y seguidores. ¿No me crees?**

**Ahora mismo lo descubrirás. **

**::::::::::**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Papá, ¿cómo le pediste matrimonio a mi mamá?**

**(One-Shot)**

—¡Abajo!

Cerca de la aldea se escuchó un sonido sordo y toda la tierra vibró cual temblor. El gruñido detonante de molestia pura de un hanjū totalmente celoso y exasperado no se hizo esperar, ¡estaba harto de ser sentado!, ¿es que a Kagome no le daba pena mandarlo al suelo cada vez que se le daba la gana por cosas estúpidas?, ya no sabía qué pensar.

¡Joder, él solo protegía lo que era suyo!

Un abajo y viajes infinitos al centro de la tierra era lo que vivía por culpa de los estúpidos aldeanos, ¿es acaso Kagome no entendía que él solo quería protegerla?, eso era todo, lo único que había hecho era golpear a unos estúpidos aldeanos que estaban elogiando a ¡su mujer!, ¿acaso no lo entendían?, ¡suya!, no tenían esos idiotas el más mínimo derecho de mirarla siquiera, simplemente era suya, estaba harto de oírlos decirle que era bonita, que era talentosa, excelente sacerdotiza, muy inteligente, sabia, cálida, alegre y pura. ¡Rayos!, no era que no lo fuera, solo que él seguía siendo tan tímido que aún no podía decirle esos halagos tan directos a su esposa.

No, y eso no era todo. Lo que más le cabreaba era ver como la chica sonreía con cada estupidez y se sonrojaba, ¡esos sonrojos y sonrisas solo eran de él!, ningún imbécil tendría que presenciar eso, además, ¿acaso era que no veían la marca de filos rosas que tenía Kagome en su nívea piel?, ¿era tan difícil apreciarla desde su cuello?, aquel fino, largo y níveo cuello que él saboreaba cada noche, solo de él.

Gruñó y se sentó.

De ninguna manera permitiría que esos hombres tratasen de robarse a su esposa con palabras cursis que ella bien sabía que era y que él no las decía porque no era su naturaleza combinar con las palabras. No le iba a importar un comino lo que dijera Kagome, ya no soportaría que esos aldeanos la mirasen con tanta devoción que en ocasiones se había convertido en lujuria. Sí, recordaba cuando uno de aquellos empezaba a excitarse con la imagen de la azabache recogiendo yerbas medicinales, lo había golpeado, vaya que lo había hecho, sin piedad lo dejó inconsciente diciéndole que no volviera a tener ese tipo de sentimientos con su mujer, porque lo mataría.

—InuYasha eres un insensible. —Le dijo la joven agachada ayudando a los muchachos que acababan de ser golpeados—, ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó a uno de ellos. El chico asintió perdiéndose en la mirada chocolate, oyó el gruñido de InuYasha y se levantó casi corriendo mientras se despedía de la sacerdotiza junto con sus otros amigos—, ¿eh? —Inquirió Kagome sorprendida parándose—, ¿pero qué les pasó? —Volvió la mirada a su marido—, no puedo creer que volvieras a hacerlo InuYasha.

—Keh, ¿no viste como te miraba? —Reclamó sin pararse y sin mirarla totalmente celoso y enojado—. Ya te he dicho que no quiero que ningún estúpido te mire y te diga cosas estúpidas Kagome.

La joven cerró los ojos buscando no sentarlo de nuevo y calmándose a sí misma.

—Voy a hacer el almuerzo. —Trató de sonar pasiva y entonces se retiró.

InuYasha la miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó un suspiro, cansado, de esos raros en él. Se acostó en el césped verde de aquel claro y la paz lo inundó. Cerró los ojos. Como no era de su costumbre comenzó a meditar, sobre su esposa, ¡maldito collar que lo mandaba al suelo! Sonrió. Ese había sido el único que lo mantenía con vida durante esos tres malditos años sin su calor, sin sus risas, sin sus abrazos y agarradas de mano, sin sus besos…cuando miraba aquel _Kôtodama _recordaba que él siempre sería de ella, siempre le pertenecería, y aunque no lo dijera; ese collar era el que mantenía viva la esperanza de volverla a ver y oírla decirle…abajo.

Pero ahora que volvía a experimentar el ser sentado no le era muy grato.

—¡Papá, papá! —La voz infantil y a la vez masculina de un niño hanjū de seis años idéntico a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, ¡padre! —Volvió a gritar el niño acercándose a él.

—Syrô. —Pronunció levantándose, ¡adoraba a su cachorro!, su primer cría, la segunda gran alegría que pudo haberle dado su amada esposa—, ¿dónde has estado? —Inquirió sobándole la cabeza en gesto de saludo—, tu madre te ha estado buscando.

El niño asintió, de hecho había presenciado todo.

—He ido con Shippô-sempai a practicar. —InuYasha asintió y comenzaron a caminar, sabía que era hora del verdadero entrenamiento con su padre—, ¿papá por qué peleas día y noche con mi mamá?

InuYasha frenó en seco, ¿día y noche?, ellos solo peleaban cuando pasaban esas cosas con los aldeanos o no la dejaba ir a alguna parte, pero eso pasaba en el día, ¿y la noche?

—¿De qué hablas Syrô? —Inquirió asombrado caminando nuevamente—, ¿cómo que en la noche?

—Pues sí, —siguió el niño totalmente inocente— en las noches cuando estoy durmiendo; sé escuchar gritos ahogados de mi madre y gruñidos tuyos, parecidos a los que das cuando te molestas, aunque no sé diferenciar si son de enojo o de…

—¿El qué? —Lo cortó InuYasha totalmente sonrojado al saber a qué se refería su hijo.

—De dolor papá, ¿te duele algo?, a veces mamá te sabe preguntar "así" —frunció el ceño— con una voz muy extraña y tú le dices que sí, de la misma manera. —El niño sonrió—, tal vez te da masajes, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar de una vez? —Inquirió avergonzado, con un tic en el ojo derecho y acelerando el paso sin mirar a su hijo, quería meter la cabeza en el suelo como un avestruz. Ya hablaría con Kagome; tendrían que ser un poco más silenciosos si no querían traumar a su hijo.

El niño asintió. Se mordió el labio inferior, quería hacerle una pregunta a su padre, pero sabía bien lo tímido que era y cómo se ponía sobre esos temas, pero esque quería saberlo, si su padre había logrado conquistar a una mujer tan linda como su madre era porque de seguro había sido un galán con ella, tal vez y si su padre le daba consejos, de grande se iba a conseguir una compañera hermosa para toda la vida. El problema era que no sabía que iba a decir su padre ante todo eso, lo conocía; y de seguro se iba a negar pero necesitaba preguntarle:

_—Papá, ¿cómo le pediste matrimonio a mi mamá?_

A InuYasha el mundo se le vino al suelo y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, si bien el niño había heredado su físico y fuerza, lo de imprudente y curioso lo tenía de la madre, aun digería la pregunta, ¿cómo le había pedido matrimonio a Kagome?, ¿acaso su hijo estaba loco?, intentó tocarlo para ver si no tenía fiebre pero desistió al ver sus ojos dorados brillando por una respuesta.

Suspiró, ¿qué le iba a decir?, de ninguna manera le diría como era que había pasado, ¡jah!, ni en sus mejores sueños. Lo miró y dejaron de caminar, llegaron hasta un claro y le dijo:

—En la vida te voy decir eso. —Dicho esto, InuYasha desvió sus destinos a la cabaña, ya lo había dicho, ¡de ninguna manera le iba a decir a su hijo como era que había…! Bueno, como era que Kagome, era su esposa.

El niño frunció el ceño, ¡a, no!, no señor de ninguna manera, lo de impetuoso y terco lo había sacado a él, su padre terminaría explicándole como era que había pasado; como que se llamaba Syrô Taishô Higurashi.

:::::::::::

**_En el entrenamiento…_**

Esquivó el ataque débil de garras de acero.

—¡Padre dime! —Le gritó desde una distancia considerable.

InuYasha calló hacia atrás con un tic en el ojo, ¿por qué diablos no dejaba de preguntarle eso?

::::::::::

**_En el baño…_**

Se sacudió como si fuera un perrito igual que su padre, era ahora o nunca.

—Por favor papá, dime. —Volvió a exigir.

—¡He dicho que no! —Negó con los cerrados saliendo del agua completamente.

::::::::

**_En la casa de sus tíos…_**

Sango sirvió el té y se sentó a lado de su esposo Miroku, observó a InuYasha beberlo, tenía un semblante serio, ¿qué le pasaría?, miró a su sobrino y vio como este se mordía el labio inferior, con desespero.

—¿Papá, me dices?

InuYasha gruñó y volvió negar, ¿es que no se iba a cansar? Sango se asombró, ¿a qué se referían?

:::::::::::

**_En la cacería…_**

—Vamos papá dime —le pidió llevando unos pescados.

InuYasha casi suelta sus verduras y demás alimentos.

—¡De ninguna manera Syrô!, no te lo diré, ¡entiéndelo!

::::::::::::

—Papá ¿por qué siempre que te pregunto sobre como conquistaste a mi mamá te enojas y te sonrojas? —Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, estaba harto de que su padre no le contestara algo tan sencillo—, ¿te da miedo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Se adelantó a decir, más bien a gritar totalmente avergonzado—, lo que pasa esque…

—¿El qué?

—Pues…

—Dilo papá. —Exigió mirándolo, estaban en un claro lejos de casa, era allí que se lo iba a decir.

—Tu madre se enojará si te lo digo. —Mentía como el océano, sabía bien que Kagome jamás se enojaría, el problema es que no quería verse como un cursi, perdidamente enamorado de la mujer más maravillosa que podía haber conocido, le costaba mucho hacer saber sus sentimientos y ese suceso había sido el más vergonzoso de su vida. Su hijo volvió a insistirle—, le dije que sea mi mujer y ya. —Ok, más a su estilo no podía ser.

¿Qué cosa?, ¿de verdad su padre había conseguido el amor de su madre de esa manera?, le parecía raro, ese no era el estilo que profesaba querer una mujer como Kagome, era todo lo contrario.

—Mientes.

InuYasha suspiró.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Syrô aceptó que solo quería tener una compañera tan hermosa como su madre cuando él sea grande, tal vez y si escuchaba sus consejos, encontraría a la compañera perfecta. Eso era todo lo que quería saber, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?, ¿acaso era algo que él no podía saber?

InuYasha decidió que si no le contaba a su hijo aquella historia no lo dejaría en paz el resto de su vida, así que ya tenía que irle diciendo aunque luego ni si quiera pueda verlo a la cara. Lo llevó a lo más abierto del claro y se sentó justo en medio a lado de él, ¿cómo diablos es que un chiquillo pudo haber conseguido que él hablara?, ¡rayos!, era demasiado vergonzoso para su propio bien. El chiquillo, sí, ese mismo al que se refería, el que estaba a su lado, sí él, exacto, ese chiquillo es su hijo.

—Evitaré gran parte de la historia e iré al grano. —Anunció refiriéndose a cómo la conoció y demás—, cuando tu mamá…cuando ella, cuando ella regresó de un viaje —se las arregló para inventarse algo—, tus tíos, Sango y Miroku, me dieron unos "consejos" —encomilló—, para conquistar a tu mamá. —El niño puso mucha atención—, ¡diablos! —Dijo en voz baja—, ¿en serio estoy haciendo esto?, verás Syrô, yo no soy de muchas palabras y creo que te has dado cuenta —el niño asintió—, recuerdo que ese día…

Flash back

_"La joven somnolienta se restregó los ojos y se sintió, ¿en los brazos de alguien?, ¿qué diablos…_

_—¿Me puedes explicar que estoy haciendo aquí? —Inquirió con la mirada fulminante, para nada amistosa y en un hilo de voz Kagome Higurashi, una joven sacerdotiza con tendencia a acecina de hanjū's a las cinco de la madrugada._

_InuYasha la soltó como si quemara, estaba asustado…jamás en su vida había temido tanto por su muerte. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a la enojada y confundida joven que se encontraba incorporándose, no la había dejado especialmente en el término 'delicado'._

_Se rascó la nuca con desesperación disimulada, ¿qué rayos iba a decir?, ¡maldición!, se le había olvidado todo lo que la entrometida de Sango le había dicho al idiota de Miroku, que le dijo a él, que le dijera a Kagome lo que le había dicho Sango que le dijera a Miroku y a él para que le dijera a Kagome y que por nada del mundo se olvidara de decirle…unas cuantas babosadas. Específicamente; que le pidiera matrimonio a Kagome. _

_¿Qué era, qué era?, ah sí, se acomodó tratando de sonar y verse imponente. Se aclaró la garganta. ¿Qué diablos era lo que iba a decir?, se le había olvidado todo._

_¡Piensa, estúpido cerebro!_

_—Ka…Kagome. —Comenzó a balbucear._

_—¿Sí? —Dijo ella tratando de entenderle. InuYasha sintió morir, ¡Dios!, cuanto tiempo no había escuchado esa dulce, cálida y suave voz que lo hipnotizaba, solo oírla hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo, sus mejillas se enrojecieran y caía en un estado de adormecimiento momentáneo. Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta._

_¡Estúpida y sensual Kagome!_

_—Tú…es decir yo. —Quiso gritarle a Miroku y a Sango cuanta grosería se le vino a la mente—, ¿qué estoy haciendo? —Susurró—, esto es una tontería. —De pronto la imagen de Sango lo asaltó._

_Dale las rosas._

_¡¿Qué?! ¡No estaba loco!, ¡de ninguna estúpida manera!, se metió la mano a la manga del haori y sintió ¿yerbas?, ¡qué estupidez!, eran flores, quiso morir de la vergüenza. Él no era de ese tipo de cursis._

_—Estúpidos Miroku y Sango…—Masculló por lo bajo._

_—InuYasha, ¿te sucede algo? —Inquirió Kagome algo preocupada. El joven negó—, vamos…me traes aquí de madrugada, interrumpes mi sueño, ¿qué es lo que me vas a decir?_

_Jodidas palabras. Eran peores enemigas que diez Nâraku's._

_—Basta de una maldita vez —se dijo—, Kagome, he soportado cuanta estupidez se les vino a la mente a Miroku y a Sango, sus cursilerías son…quiero vomitar un estúpido arco iris. —Dedujo enfermo, definitivamente ese no era su estilo—, he buscado la manera correcta y no bochornosa de decirte que…—Se detuvo, no podía hacerlo._

_—¿El qué? —Insistió ella pensando que tal vez…_

_—Pues…_

_—¡Oh, rayos dilo ya InuYasha! —Insistió harta._

_—¡Maldición!, ¡¿Quieres ser mi compañera de vida Kagome?! —Se sonrojó hasta los jodidos cabellos, ¡de acuerdo, se lo había dicho!, ¡diablos!, ¡lo hizo!_

_Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, no, no podía creerlo, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso InuYasha le estaba pidiendo que ella sea su…_

_—¿Qué dijiste? —Inquirió ella tratando de no pensar que era un sueño, tal como lo había hecho aquella vez que la besó en la perla—, repítelo._

_Ah, no, no señor. Ya no le iba a decir una cosa más, ya lo había escuchado, ¿pero qué le pasaba a Kagome?, ¡le costó un cabrón testículo y medio!, no iba a repetírselo, ni que estuviera loco._

_—Ya lo escuchaste…Kagome._

_La chica entrecerró los ojos y se echó a los brazos de InuYasha, lloraba, lloraba de infinita felicidad._

_—¡Sí, sí, sí InuYasha!, ¡acepto ser tu esposa! —Lo abrazó, pero este no respondía, estaba mudo—, te amo. —La oyó decir y sintió que no pudo ser más feliz, su corazón se aceleró más y esta vez correspondió al abrazo con anhelo, de forma casi desesperada, la estrechó muy fuerte._

_—Yo también —le susurró— Kagome…_

_La aludida levantó la cabeza y los besó, por primera vez luego de tres años lejos, sintió los cálidos labios de InuYasha corresponderle y lo abrazó por la nuca. Se separaron y unieron sus frentes, se miraron con intensidad y entonces, el amanecer los sorprendió…"_

Fin Flash back

—Creo que ya te dije demasiado. —Aceptó colorado cerrando los ojos—, jamás en mi vida volveré a cometer una locura como esta.

—Así que fue así como conquistaste a mi mamá. —Pronunció Syrô fascinado, no podía creerlo, había sido la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado en la vida, jamás pensó que su padre podría sorprenderlo de esa manera—.

InuYasha se sonrojó aún más, aunque ese pequeño sonrojo no impediría que le dijera un pequeño y estratégico consejo a su hijo:

—**Ni se te ocurra decirle a una mujer lo loco que estas por ella.** —Syrô se sorprendió—, no te imaginas cuanto pueden aprovecharse de eso. —Le dijo recordando aquellas veces que Kagome lo mandó a conseguirle cada cosa que se le antojaba en el embarazo de su primogénito, y lo hacía porque sabía cuánto la amaba y de lo capaz que podía llegar a ser él por ella.

—Sí padre. —Le dijo reprimiendo una risita al ver la pensativa y sonrojada cara de su padre recordando quién sabe qué cosa; pero nada completamente grato—. Papá —llamó su atención ya algo más serio, Syrô—, gracias. —Susurró mientras se rescataba al brazo de su progenitor, al cual amaba mucho y veía como un ejemplo a seguir.

—Sy…Syrô. —InuYasha se sorprendió, suavizó la mirada y entonces le cedió el estrechamiento, luego lo soltó tratando de no ser brusco—, no hay que dejarnos llevar por sentimientos de debilidad ¿comprendes Syrô? —Le dijo levantándose.

—Sí papá. —Obedeció imitando a InuYasha.

—Ya sabes que el mundo no es fácil y no podemos andar en la vida demostrando sentimientos que son sinónimo de debilidad, —le enseñó, eso era lo que había aprendido, estar a la defensiva para así poder defenderse de los abusos e insultos que recibiría por ser hanjū, tenía que preparar el corazón y la mente de su hijo para no verlo sufrir—, ahora vamos a almorzar, tu madre nos está esperando.

El niño obedeció y comenzó a caminar. InuYasha sintió que tal vez estaba siendo muy rudo con él, pero sabía que era por su bien, defensa propia, todo era por no verlo triste después de un tiempo, justo como le pasó a él. Siguieron caminando en silencio, adoraba a su hijo, no era que no lo quisiera, le encantaba sentirlo y abrazarlo, le encantaba verlo dormido todas las noches y le encantaba entrenarlo, pero no podía estarle dando cariños sin lecciones de vida, él solo formaba a su hijo como pensaba que estaba correcto.

—¡InuYasha, Syrô! —Oyeron la voz de Kagome llamarles desde la cabaña, la joven sonreía, se veía tan joven y radiante como siempre. Todo gracias a que cuando InuYasha la marcó, su saliva y su sangre se mezclaron dando como resultado que la joven viva los mismos años que su compañero—, vengan a comer, ya está servido.

InuYasha sonrió, tal vez y jugar con su cachorro de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

—El último en llegar se queda sin comer dos días. —Syrô supo en ese momento que su padre no comería en mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

**Asqueroso, vulgar, cliché, barato, sin humor, cursi, multicolor, forzado, sin sentimientos, OoC, narración estúpida y un fin que da asco. Esto si es intento de "spam" T.T**

**Linda, discúlpame, si me metes presa por arroyar tu idea, te prometo que no pondré objeción, eres libre de decidir sobre mi libertad.**

**Sé que este no fue el estilo que buscabas cuando propusiste el reto, yo me doy cuenta X.X de verdad nena, discúlpame, pero la verdad esque lo hice con infinito amor, ya sabes que te quiero.**

**Bueno, creo que por lo menos me contentaré con que tu review diga: Creo, ¡creo! Que estuvo más o menos bien (?)**

**Oh, preciosa, no ha sido mi intención de verdad estoy avergonzada pero cumplí el reto y me siento bien de haberlo hecho, espero te guste e.e**

**Gracias por todo linda, espero hayas disfrutado.**

_EDITO: _**Gracias por todos los reviews niñas, son hermosos en serio gracias. Oh, Paulii, linda. Se te olvidó decirme aquella frasecita en negrita que había pedido mi hermana perdida, y que por consecuencia tuve que meterle a la fuerza a mi shot y ahora sí lo terminé de cagar. T.T**

**¡DIOS!**


End file.
